


Favorite Time of the Year

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kinda, M/M, Nothing more, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just something cute and fluffy bc I was inspired by that wonderful art piece, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: A cute, fluffy drabble in which Keith finds his new Favorite Time of the Year
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386691
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Favorite Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybb/gifts).



> Hellooo sweethearts!!
> 
> I saw a wonderful art piece by the amazing, talented and super sweet @/ladybb.art on Instagram. It's such a cute drawing in which Keith and Lance kiss so sweetly and it's so adorable, so intimate. I had to write something for it T^T you can see the piece on their account on Instagram, so pls go check that out, their art is sooo amazing! <3
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this short but tooth-rotting fluffy piece of mine!! <3 <3 <3

Keith had never shared the enthusiasm some people had for the Holiday Season as he never really got to know the beautiful sides of it.

The beauty of snow when everything was muted by thick layers of white, glistening in the sun, and radiating that strange feeling of warmth.

The colorful decorations everywhere. Blinking and sparkling fairy lights in every window, the snowmen and Santa Clauses standing in every front yard, and the wonderful atmosphere they created.

And the joy in everyone’s faces. The rosiness of their cheeks from their bright smiling, the sparks of happiness that surrounded them, and the warm feeling of love they radiated.

These were all the things Keith never knew he’d been missing.

The things he’d been craving during all this time he was alone in his shack in the desert, things his heart had been aching to experience.

The people he found and never thought he’d need. Like his friends, his family, and the one person Keith’s whole heart belonged to, the one who meant the world to him.

The feeling of being a part of them, of being cared for, of being loved.

Keith was sitting at the big table in their house as he took a look around, took in all the things he’d learned to cherish over the last years.

Keith watched the glistening, white snow outside that created a serene atmosphere for them inside.

He smiled at the Santa Claus figure in their front yard, happily waving at everyone that walked past.

Keith was almost blinded by the bright, sparkling lights and decorations neatly placed around the room, the huge tree in one corner of it being the highlight of it all.

And finally, he let his eyes roam around the table he and his friends were sitting at. Took in all their happy faces with rosy cheeks, bright smiles. His heart felt full, bursting with emotions that were familiar but still so overwhelming for him.

Keith’s gaze lingered for a brief moment on each of their friends until it eventually fell on the person sitting right next to him.

The sight of Lance, excitedly talking about one of their shared memories, his cheeks dusted a light pink as he laughed at one particularly funny moment. It sounded like the most beautiful melody Keith’s ever heard.

The way Lance’s face lit up as Hunk reminded him of another wonderful moment together.

And the way his eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, like beautiful blue sapphires.

Keith was entranced by it all. Couldn’t tear his gaze away for just a second, even as he heard someone say his name until Lance turned to look at him. Keith was swept away by the fondness in Lance’s eyes and the way his soft smile widened naturally.

“Hey, babe. You okay?” Lance asked, gaze full of love as Keith got lost in the depths of a blue ocean. “You seem to be distracted.”

Keith just hummed in agreement, his ‘distraction’ staring right back at him as he leaned closer with lidded eyes. Lance closed the small distance between them, nuzzled Keith’s cheek, lips gently roaming over Keith’s, and it sent a thrilling shiver down his spine.

“I love you,” Lance whispered right before he pressed his lips on Keith’s, captured them in a soft and longing kiss. Keith felt a familiar warmth spreading from his chest through his whole body as Lance reached out, cradled his boyfriend’s cheek tenderly, and deepened their kiss.

At that moment, Keith realized that Lance was everything he ever wanted, everything he needed to be happy, to feel joy, and to feel loved.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s body and pulled him closer, wanted to revel in the warmth radiating off of his body, wanted to enjoy this moment with him and him alone.

But the moment didn’t last long as he got painfully reminded that they weren’t actually the only ones in the room.

“Yo, you lovesick dorks! Get a room! No PDA, please,” Pidge called loudly before a fit of laughter escaped them and the rest of their friends joined in with snickers and giggles.

Keith broke their kiss and wanted to look up, wanted to give Pidge his best scowl. But he once again got distracted as Lance shifted and giggled sweetly against his shoulder in a try to hide his face there. He was blushing to the tips of his ears.

And instead of his initial thought, he simply shot Pidge a warm smile, which they returned with a fond smirk and a wink.

That’s how Holiday Season became Keith’s new favorite time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it, a kudos and a comment would mean the world to me! <3


End file.
